I didn't hold on for to long
by zeldasweetness
Summary: I took this story from deepcutfighter. not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight any of it following books or character, and I also do NOT own the Celtic Thunder or the people in it, and yes i used them because i wanted to do something a bit diffrent, plus Keith is hott!

I was stting in our room thinking back on my past and how I've changed its been 76 years since I was 'Bella Swan' now i'm Izzy Harkin, oh you'r probably confused here let me explain. Ok 76 years ago Edward left me, along with the Cullens.

_**Flashback:**_

"Bella let's go for a walk." Edward suggested.

"Ok, let's go, just let me grab my sweater." I said while I rushed off to find my sweater.

When I found it Edward put me on his back and ran me -not too deep- into the forest then he put me down and at vampire speed ran at least 5-6 feet away, this had me confused, I tried to walk closer to him but his emotionless voice stoped me.

"Don't." Was all he said but it was so emotionless it made me shiver, it was so un-Edward.

"W-what do you mean, whats wrong Edward." Panic statred to build up in my voice.

"Bella were leaving." He said his voice the same and his eyes, his eyes were void of emotion as well.

"Oh, that's all, well where are we going?" I asked as relief flooded through me we were leaving that's all it was.

"No, Bella **WE** are leaving my family and I, well my family has already left, but **YOU** are **NOT **coming with us." he stated.

"You-you...don't...wan't me?" My world was crashing down

"No, I don't your not good enough for me, you were simply a distraction, a mere toy. Nobody wants you come to come with us, everybody played along with me, non of us really loved you, Alice didn't want you as a friend you were just a human she could play dress up with, Jasper olny wanted a human with emotions to play with, Emmett just wanted entertainment, Carlisle just wanted a breakable tester to practice on, Esme just wanted a human toy to play mother too, Rosalie just like to taunt you, and I don't love you, bye Isabella." His words cut through me so painfully and his eyes and voice held such hatered I thought Iwas going to die, how-how could they do this to me?

"I understand. I'll go now." I said my voice also void of any emotion but I knew my eyes wet with tears were screaming at him to stop to say he was joking, but he never did I blinked and he was gone, gone from my life for ever.

I just walked back to my house I could feel myself starting to turn into a shell, I stayed like that for about 3 days not eating not sleeping, just being there. Before I decided I was going to the medow to commit suicide, along the way I got lost and about ten minutes later I heard a shrill voice laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what am I going to do with you now?" Her voice said.

"Who are you, what are you doing." My voice monotone

"Oh Bella i'm hurt you dont remember me, i'm the person whose going to make you suffer, you know mate for a mate." She taunted, I knew right then and there who it was.

"Victoria." I said curtly.

"Give the girl a prize" Victoria laughed.

"If your going to kill me then do it now, I don't care anymore." I know my voice was begging when I asked to be killed.

"Oh you know what, I'm sick and tired of chasing prey that isn't scared! He left you get over it! Bella not every relationship works and you can't be angry of sad for to long if someone you love doesn't love you it's THERE emotions they CAN'T help it so move on!" Her words although painful, hit a never, she was right I can't go on like this I will find someone better that **DOES** love me, oh no I can't die!.

"Your right, and on second thought please don't kill me!" I begged, she laughed.

"Oh, i'm not going to kill you, i'm going to make you suffer." WIth that at vampire speed she picked me up, tied me up and ran to some werehouse, where she hung me from the celing by my wrist and procedded to break all my bones and torture me I screamed and begged for the Cullen's to save me although I knew the hated me they were the ONLY ones the could save me from Victoria, this went on for about a week and a half -breaking my bones, hitting me, stabing me, just hurting me in general- before she said.

"I told you I was going to torture you, and I will torture you for the rest of eterninty, by making you live and watch everyone you hold close grow old and **die**." Right then and there I knew what she was planing and before I could beg her to stop she bit me.

For three days I writhed in pain screamimg and begging _someone_ to stop the fire that ate away at me, finally i relized no one was going to ave me so I stoped trying to scream. Around the thrid day I started to become more aware of my surrounings and I heard some people about 9 of them yelling at each other.

"Ryan what kind of vampire are you?! You ran INTO a TREE!" A female voice yelled.

"It wasn't my fault I was distracted!" I was guessing Ryan yelled, more voices started to yell and I thought to myself their vampires then mabey they can help me, so with my last bit of voice and my last drop of hope I screamed bloody murder.

"HELP!!"

A few moments later the whrerehouse door was broken down and in came the vampires, after that the fire became to great for me to withstand and I lost consciousness. I awoke later with the fire gone to the faces of what became my new family, my new vampire family, because now I was finally a vampire.

_**Flashback over:**_

I was immediately welcomed into the family and thats when I became Izzy, I became Izzy _Harkin_ about ten years later when Keith Harkin -my mate- proposed, and I obviously accepted - we had been dating for 5 years- I am now a part of a loving family, and I AM happy, I can think about the Cullen's and feel no sadness, no hatered, I don't even think about them anymore to be honest. My train of thought was interrupted when.

"Izzy, get ready, we have to leave soon!" My sister Lunamaria but we call her Luna yelled from the hall - we were moving to Ireland-. She has long blond/silver hair and topaz eyes, she's about 5'5, she looks 18 but really shes 168.

"I am, I am hold on!" I yelled back at at her, but as soon as I did she burst through my door with my other two sisters Amelia or Amie as we call her has chochlate brown hair that was styled bob that went longer in the front and shorted in the back, here eyes were also topaz, my whole family's eye's were topaz, she has the power to control people, she is 5'6, she looked 18 but was really 125. Esmeralda or Essie as we call her, has bright red hair that was pin straight and wen a bit past her shoulders, she was a'5 as well, she too looked 18 but she was 186. They came in along with my mom Anastasia, but we just call her mom, she had balck hair that went to her elbows, but she normally kept it in a bun, she has the power over ice, mom also has a very motherly appeal, she looked 22 but she was really 306.

"W-what are you guys doing..." I gulped as the started to advance towards me.

"Were going to get you ready since you can't do it fast enough, we have to leave in two hours with the boys for Ireland to move in to our new house, and you and the boys have your show tonight!" Mom said, oh did I forget to mention that my Dad, my three brothers, Keith and I were in a concert, well actually they were, I was just the female actress in a few of the songs I did with my brothers -Ryan and Paul-, they call themselves Celtic Thunder.

"B-but guys I can get ready myself!" I protested.

"We know but we like to do it for you!" Amie stated, at that I caved I would do anything for my sisters, mom, dad, brothers, and Keith

I sighed "Ok, do what you want."

"Yay!" They all squeled, I looked diffrent fom my human days, my ugly out-of-control dry/frizzy mousy brown hair, was now wavey and a rich soft, silky black/purple colour tha reached my ass, I had the body and looks, even vampires would kill for, I rivled Rosalie, althoug my family says that I beat her -yes I also forgot to mention that my family knows my past they too have no harsh feelings towards them- my eyes are strange though, neither topaz nor red my left eye is a bright pink and my right is an emerald green, and I can absorbe powers aswell as block them so in my past 76 years I now have over, at least 345 powers - I travled with my family **a lot**-. They proceded to straighten my hair and then pulled it up into a high ponytail with side bangs. For make-up them made my eyes very smokey and stand out with a light pink lip-gloss. Then they dressed me in Hollister Harbor Beach Superflare jeans, with a green Hollister Surfers Point tank top, they threw a white Hollister Pacicfic Coast shirt on top of the tank and left it open -you can tell my sisters and mom like Hollister-, they gave me a pair of white DC sneakers. For accessories the gave me my white gold choker with the name Izzy hanging off it Keith gave me for our 25th wedding anniversary, a pair of white gold hoop earings, a white gold charm bracelet, and my Emily Strange messenger bag -in it was my iPhone, wallet, and other important stuff-. They were finally done fourty-five minutes later.

"Thank-you sooooo much! I love it, its awesome, you guys are great!" I said.

"Thanks." They all chimed.

"Now Izzy you better get downstairs and help your father, brothers,and Keith pack while we get ready and pack up here." Mom said.

"Ok mom, again thanks guys!" I said and made my way down stairs to see my brothers -Paul, Ryan, and Damien- lifting our bags into our cars, Keith and my Dad -George- talking **(A/N: Just use there real looks and pretened that Paul is really 176, Ryan is really 200, and Damien is really98 all look 19, Keith is really 195 looked 19, and George is really489 looked 23, and that there are all inhumanly beautiful. Keith can turn invisible, Ryan can fly, George can heal people and Paul can blow things up)**.

"Hey guys! What do you need help with?" As soon as I spoke Keith was at my side kissing me, I gladly kissed him back, then someone broke the silence and spoke.

"Ahem, yes. We could use your help Izzy, could you move all these boxes into the moving van since it would be fasted if you did using your telekinesis, please?" Dad asked.

"Sure, no problem." I answered back and went to the boxes and started moving them, when I was done eveything else was packed and now we were going to decide what to drive.

"Ok, Izzy will you take your Ducati 1098R, we already shiped your Lotus Exige S 240 Coupe. Keith take your BMW Z4 3.0si Roadster Convertible, Paul take your Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera Coupe, Damien take your Bentley Continental GTC Convertible, Luna take your Infiniti G37 Journey Coupe, Amie take your Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class SLK350 Roadster, Essie take your Nissan Altima Hybrid Sedan, Ryan will take the moving van, Anastasia and I will take our Aston Martin V8 Vantage Base Convertible, is that clear." Dad said.

Everone agreed and off we went, the drive was 44 hours from where **(A/N: I dont' know where they used to live but its gonna take them 44 hours to get to there new house from there, ok?)**, we finally pulled up to our house that was deep into the forest away form humans **(A/N: theres the link: )**. Where we were going to start all over: new high school, but for now I had to get ready for the concert tonight.

Hey guys I hope you like my new story! I thought of it while we were on the plane to florida this morning - i brought my lap top, so i could type, and we acutally have INTERNET connection here so woo-hoo!, and i'm sorry i havent updated Not So Innocent (N.S.I) and i wont be updating it untill i have this new story caught up, so sorry for that. But this idea came to me and i HAD to write please dont kill me and updates will be slow for the next 2 weeks -give or take a few days- as i AM on vacation so i will most likely be doing fun things. so sorry for the slow updates, that might not even come at all. **plz dont kill me**. and remember **R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Diclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Twilight or any it's following books or characters, and I also do **NOT** own the name Celtic Thunder or the people in it, around it, associtaed with or that know about it...I wish I did thought pouts.

**IPOV (Bella)**

When we pulled up the dirve way to our new house I was amazed so was everyone -minus Mom, because she picked it and bought it-. The house was **huge**, it was an old white victorian style house with a blue roof, blue shuters and blue door, it had a gazebo, tower thing, and balconies. In short form it was _beautiful_. We all parked our cars -in my case bike- and ran into the house to pick our rooms, every couple got a room, with four extra bedrooms left, there were six bathrooms, a libary, two offices, a kitchen and dinning room -although those were a waste of space for us they were beautiful-, a pool in the backyard, and huge living room. We all finished unpacking in one hour -thank god for vampire speed- then we all met back up in the living room.

"Mom, this house is amazing! thank you sooo much!" Essie shouted while Paul -her mate- was trying hopelessly to calm her down, as she was bouncing on hip lap.

"Yeah, Mom is place in unbelieveable! I love it!" I replied with just as much enthusiasm as Essie, but I wasn't bouncing, although I was on Keiths lap, with him nuzziling my neck, I was trying not to giggle at the feeling.

"Thank you sweethearts." Mom said with a warm smile across her face.

"What time is your show?" Luna asked Ryan -her mate-.

"Well actually it's tomorrow night at 8:00pm but they want us there tonight so all day tomorrow we can have rehearsals...Izzy, you have to come too." Ryan said smirking at me.

"WHAT?! Why do I have to leave tonight if I don't do anything?!" I whined

"Because, you have to be at rehersals for our songs." Paul said smirking aswell.

I huffed "Fine but i'm not going to be happy."

"Oh yes you will." Keith said knowingly, I just stuck my tongue out at him, while everyone laughed.

"Well if you don't have to leave till this evening and it's only 10:00am why don't we go for a quick hunt?" Amie asked

"Good thinking dear, why don't we have...a family hunt, that sounds like fun." Damien said -Amies mate-

"That's a wonderful idea, lets go. We'll leave in ten minutes that gives everyone time to change." Dad said with a smile -our Dad is soooo cool!...sorry just thought i'd let you know-

So we all ran upstairs, when I reached our bedroom door and opened it Keith pounced on me making us both land on the bed.

"So love we have nine minutes what do yu want to do?" He said his voice so sultry and deep.

"Oh, I think I know." Then I leaned up so our lips met in firey passion, we made-out for eight minutes then we reluctently had to pull away to get dressed.

"You know love, you always look so sexy after we make-out gasping for uneeded air." Keith whispered in my ear, so that I could feel his cool breath tickling my ear and I giggled.

"Oh really, I thought you always did." I said as I moved out from underneath him to my closet -which is FILLED with designer clothes, I think Alice would be proud- I heard him chuckle. I put on an older pair of riped jeans and an older t-shirt with some simple runners, why dress up when your just going to be covered in blood? Keith had on some old jeans and a wife beater with some runners, he still looked yummy to me. Two white stone cold arms picked me up and carried me bridle style to the living room where Mom, Dad, Ryan and Luna we sitting.

"The others still getting ready?" I asked making my self comfortable on Keith's lap once again.

"Yes, they should be down in a minute." Dad answered, as soon as he said that the rest of the family came running downstairs.

"We ready to go now?" Ryan asked anxious, I guess he really needs to hunt. We all ran together to the forest befor Dad gave us some instructions.

"Ok well now we can split up in pairs or singles, everyone meet back here in two hours, ok?" Dad aked, everyone nodded and we split everyone went in pairs: Amie/Damien, Luna/Ryan, Essie/Paul, Mom/Dad and Keith/Me. Keith endded up with two dear, a wolf -not werewolf, normal wolf-, and a fox. I on the other hand had a grizzly -Emmett's right they are the best especaily when their irritable-, a mountian lion, and a fox. We all met back up after two hours, everyone's -but mine- were all a bright gold/topaz, mine were: one was a bright pink and one a bright green -when I need to hunt my eyes also turn darker, but never black, also human bloods makes me sick so I never have to worry about slip ups. Also another cool thing about my powers is I can give people some, I can't give my _powers_ but some of my _traits_ like ditaste for human blood is a _trait_, I just have to hug the person and give that trait to them. Then **vola** the hate human blood, so no one in my family ever slips up, that how we can have concerts with 100's of 1000's of humans-. When we all got back to the house eveyone got showered and changed into bloodless clothing, then everyone resided into his/her respected room for the exception of Dad -he was in his new office working on some documents, he's also a surgeon- and Mom -who was in the garden-. This ment I got a little alone time with Keith -who was lying on our king size bed, which we had for other things... since we don't sleep wiggles eyebrows- so I sunggled up into him, he reacted by pulling me closer.

"I love you Keith." I sighed in complete bliss.

"I love you too, love." He burried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply taking in my sent -which hasn't changed since my transformation, it actually got stronger-. We just laid there in each other arms listening to the sound of our own unneeded breating and some music I had put on, so we laid there for a few hours untill I broke the comfortable slience.

"I wonder what schools going to be like, we start next week remember." I said we haven't been in school for six years now -we all had decided to take a break-, as soon as I said that Essie, Luna, and Amie burst into our room talking a mile a minute, we just laid in bed staring at them wide eyed -where did they _come_ from- then they picked me up out of Keith's arms and dragged me to the living room to dicuss what we were going to buy in two days when the boys, Dad, Keith, and I get back from the concert/show. On the way down I seen Damien, Ryan, and Paul give me apologizing looks I just shook my head and said to them telepathically -another one of my many powers. I normally block all my powers so they don't get in my way, I can block the others too, and they usually have me block their powers too, I dunno why though...- "It's alright Essie, Luna, and Amie will be...Essie, Luna, and Amie, theres nothing we can do." They just smiled and nodded there heads in agreement, then the got Keith and followed us to the living room. Where I was forced to listen to them ramble on about skirts, it felt like forever untill my super Daddy came to save me -thank you lord for him!-.

"Alright girls it's time to let Izzy get ready." Dad said, this got huge squels from the girls.

"Oh, Izzy can we get you ready again? Oh please please please?" Amie begged with great big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes please Izzy were your sisters...pwease?!" Essie and Luna said in sync.

I just sighed "Oh alright, why do you even bother begging when you know I always cave and let you?" This just recived giggles from them, while they dragged me to my room, I sent another telepathic message to the boys -Dad and Keith included- "If i'm not out in an hour and a half the eyelash curler ate me. For my will all my coolieo stuff goes to you guys, ok? And Daddie, Keith, dearest brothers...I LOVE YOU ALL!!" I said the last bit dramtically, this got them all rolling in laughter, I just smiled at there happieness I could feel it coming off of them, I had unblocked some of my powers earlier -I forgot to mention that when Izzy was 'born' she already had Alice's, Jasper's, and Edward's powers, but she can also block them out too with her blocking power so she doesn't hear or feel or see anything without her premission or getting in the way-. So after an hour of hair pulling, make-up applying and undressing I was done, once again my sisters did an amazing job. My eyes were _very_ somkey -with dark eyeshadow, eye-liner, and mascara- my lips were a light shade of blood red and were glossy, my hair was fantastic it was left in my natural wave and the pulled it in a low side ponytail with my side bangs going to opposite way. My outfit was fanomanal they put me dark skinny jeans with black stilettos boots, a loose long silver silk shirt that went to my mid-thigh and was cut on an angel, the sleves went to my elbows, it had a deep V-neck cut that alowed you to see some cleavage but was still respectable and had a chain belt that went over the shirt and hung at my waist. For accessories They gave me big white gold earings that were in the shape of a hearts, they let me wear my choker -since it was a special gift- and some while gold bangles, all in all I looked great. When I went downstairs everyones eyes were on me so to make it funny I did a _**really**_ bad catwalk and then a spin where I 'accidently fell' on to Keith's lap, everyone was laughing, it was 4:30pm and we decided to leave since it was a long drive -not to us, with _our_ speed limits, but then the people there would be questioning-, we said our goodbyes to Luna, Essie, Amie and Mom, they all wished us good luck and we all smiled and said thanks, they wern't coming because the came to our last three concerts in -smaller more rural areas- so we decided it's not fair that there always just draged along. They said that they were going to go shopping later and we just all hugged again and we were on our way Keith and I in my Lotus Exige S 240 Coupe, Dad, Ryan, Paul, and Damien went it Ryan's Nissan 350Z Touring Roadster Convertible. We arrived there in record time and we booked three hotel rooms -Keith/Me the boys paired up Damien/Ryan and Dad/Paul- after that we told the Celtic Thunder people we were there and that we would be there at 8:30am tomorrow after we '_sleep_' for rehearsals. We all went into our rooms where we stayed for the rest of the night, Keith and I suggled into each other just talking and thinking till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: **I STILL do** NOT **own either Twilight or Celtic Thunder, though i wish i did then i could be surrounded by hott guys who can sing and hott vampires who are vamps theres not much more you need to add for that one :P, but alas i dont get have either...lifes not fair...

Also this chapters is going to Edwards POV (with his familys thoughts) on the last 76 years without Bella it's gonna be pretty short, hope you guys enjoy , cuz i still suck at EPOV, or at least i think so. Anyways onward to the story!!

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room alone listeing to Bella's old lullaby crying and wolloing in myself like I had been doing for the past 76 years. I had left for her own protection but that didn't work out because only three days after I made my family and myself leave Bella was killed, she had gone for a walk in the forest and never came back they found her foot prints and another pair along with Bella's blood. They say that she was kidnaped and murdered, we found out about it about two years later after it happened, when my family and I couldn't take being away from her, Charlie told Jasper -we sent him beacuse he had the laset amount of contact with him, so Charlie couldn't tell that we haven't aged- when he went up to him and asked where Bella ws. Charlie broke down in unstopable tears and told him.

_**Flashback starts:**_

"J-J-Jasper...Bella's d-d-dead...she went for a walk about two years ago and never came home we found her foot prints and another pair along with her blood, we still haven't found her." He sobbed out

Jasper ran back to our house dry sobbing, immedently we all knew something was wrong,and he was blocking me.

"Jasper dear what is wrong was someone's emotions outside to strong? How's Bella doing? Is she happy?" Esme asked with motherly concern but failed to contain her excitment when the chance to find out about her 'daughter' was.

"B-B-B-Bella's...Bella's...d-d-dead... she went for a walk about two years ago and never came home they found her foot prints and another pair along with her blood, they never found her... my baby sister, is gone!" He said between choked sob's. My familys reaction were all the same utter devastation and complete heartbreak, but none was worse that mine. Esme broke down almost instantly, with Carlisle crying while holding her, NEVER in my entire existence had I seen Carlisle anymore than a bit upset but to see him cry, I knew that her **loved** Bella as if she had been his own flesh and blood daughter, same with Esme. Alice was shaking she was crying so bad but Jasper wasn't holding out to good either, both repeating the words "Bella, and sister" over and over. Emmett was crushed he was crying into Rosalie hair, and to my surpirise Rosalie was crying also holding on to Emmett for dear life. But me as soon as Jasper had told us what happened I crumpled to the ground and sobbed my cold dead heart out, we all stayed like this for a long time -crying in the living room-.

_**Flashback ends.**_

My family has change drasticly. Alice lost all her spark and bubbliness. Jasper used to be over sensitive to emotions and but now, it's as if he's void of them. Emmet no longer laughs or make comments acutally he hasn't talked in a few weeks now, he barley ever does now. Rosalie hasn't looked at herself in a mirror in years and always crys when she thinks about how she treated Bella. Esme crys over her lost daughter, and never decorates or does anything anymore. Carlisle tried to be strong for the first year but gave up when he couldn't take the pain anymore, he thinks we don't hear him cry in his office over a picture of Bella he always has on his desk, but we do, we hear him cry, he just started to work again he said he needed to help other people because he never could help Bella when she needed us most, we just moved to our house in Ireland, apparently a surgeon -human- that made 'friends' with Carlisle invited himself and his family over for dinner, Esme had gone out to get some food, seeing as how we don't eat and haven't cooked for anybody in 76 years. The surgeons name was Dr. Anderson, he has a wife Carla, and fraternal twins Veronica and Steven both our age -or at least think their our age considering were all over 100-, the were comming tonight around 6:30pm this was going to be hard we haven't been around human blood more than 5 minutes in 76 years, our control has weakend. I decided to check my familys thoughts and mabey forget about my horrible self for a few moments -my family still doesn't know what I said to Bella that day when I told her all those lies, they think I told her that we had to go and _couldn't _bring her, they didn't know that I said we _didn't_ want her. But it was the only way to have a clean break, my family never got to say goodbye.-

_"There dinner for the human's is done. I remember cooking for Bella, I would've cooked if it was Bella coming, but I couldn't be bothered with these humans...what time is it, 4:30pm they'll be comming soon." _-Esme

_"Why? Why did we leave you Bella, oh my daughter I miss you so..." _- Carlisle

_"Humans, Bella was such a cool, funny, caring, selfless human. Not like the rest."_- Emmett

_"Pft, stupid humans, why would you want to come over? The only human that should ever grace ground in our house SHOULD be Bella!" _- Rosalie

_"I'm not even going to bother looking to see how dinner is going to go, I miss Bella..." _- Alice

_"My bay sis, i'm sooo sorry, god I feel terrible, please forgive me Bella, I miss you." _- Jasper

My thougts wern't much different, I was think about my baeutiful angel and her soft hair, lucious lips that were so kissable, her bell like laugh that was just like music, her simile that would light anyone's day, her eyes so hypnotic and deep full of emotion, her musical heart beat. How I longed to hold her to me again and kiss her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and protect her from the world, but I couldn't now. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while beacuse next thing I know the doorbell rang and Carlisle answered it, and told us all to come down to the living room where the guest were seated. Everyone came down at human speed and we all introduced ourselves, of course Veronica had her eyes on my brothers and I, and Steven had the same thoughts towards Alice and Rosalie, but both thought the same thing _"Their gook looking yes, but not a hott as George's kids." _. I didn't really pay much attention to their thoughts much after that till dinner when I had nothing better to do.

_**Time skip to dinner:**_

_"Wow, there all so perfect and there house is HUGE." _Carla's thoughts centered on the house, so I moved on to Steven.

_"Alice and Rose are hott, but Izzy is STILL __**the hottest **__woman on this earth, lucky Keith, but I WILL get her..." _Steven thoughts like any normal teenaged boy, but anyboy that thinks another girl is '_hotter'_ than Rosalie, must be a vampire, even then...but whatever, next is Veronica's thoughts.

_"There all so perfect, and good at everything, I wonder where the go to school...but they haveTHE perfect lives, why are they all so depreesed? Even is and Mrs. Cullen too, like a piece of them is missing..."_ Veronica thought, she's a smart one, or are we that obvious. I was about to hear Dr. Anderson's thought when he adressed me.

"So Edward what shcool do you and your siblings go to?" He asked.

"Were home schooled." I replied my voice monotone.

"Oh, really? You should inrole in Celtic Sight high, that's where Veronica and Steven go, also another new surgeon at out hospital, Carlisle you haven't meet him, Dr. Donaldson, his eight adopted children are going there too." He said happily.

"We just might." Jasper cut in to end the conversation, he was having a **REALLY **hard time with them being here, his eyes were pitch black, just then Dr. Anderson's phone rang.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry may I take this? It could be important." Dr. Anderson asked.

"Go right ahead." Esme answered with fake cheerieness, Dr. Anderson answered his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Anderson speaking" He said we -my family and I- could hear the other voice clearly.

"Hello, Dr. Anderson, it's me: Anastasia, Dr. Donaldson's wife." A female musical voice filled the phone: _vampire_ we all thought.

"Oh, why hello Ana, how are you? Is something wrong?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"No, no, its just George won't be in tomorrow as he will be on the road home he had a concert tonight with the boys and Izzy." Anastasia said...wait Dr. Donaldson is a surgeon and a singer, odd...

"Oh that's fine are you and the girls all alone?" Dr. Anderson asked

"Yes, but that's fine." Anastasia

"Why don't you invite them here?" Esme asked I could tell she didn't really want them over but she wanted to beaware about the new coven and she didn't want to look rude.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Anderson asked, Carlisle nodded.

"Ana, I am that Dr. Cullen's house, he's a new doctor at the hospital and they want you to come over, will you come?" He aked

"Oh...um...I don't want to impose." Anastasia replied warily like she knew a secret about us or something. Carlisle just asked if he could talk to her, Dr. Anderson said yes, and handed him the phone, then to fast and low for any human to hear Carlisle said.

"Hello, Mrs. Donaldson, this is Carlisle Cullen we would like to meet you as you are a new coven and we would like to dicuss something with you." Then at human pace and volume Carlisle said "Please Mrs. Donaldson, we would love to have you over." Anastasia just agreed, then they hung up the phone. About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang again and in came four vampire females.

"Hello, I am Anastasia Donaldson please call me Ana, these are my adopted childeren: Lunamaria Hawke, Esmeralda DaCosta, and Amelia Allster but they all go by Donaldson most of the time." Each girl just smiled and shook our hands but something was diffrerent about them like there was a bit of hate towards us in each of them, it's weird, I just thought be lucky your happy and haven't gone through the loss and hearkbreak we have.

"Do you mind if we watch a certain program, my husband, three son's and my other daughter are having another concert ther group is called Celtic Thunder, and this show is going to be broadcasted live on the tele, may we watch it." Anna asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Esme said although she held no interest.

"Oh, my heavens look at the time we must be going I am so sorry to leave but the kids have homework they didn't do and I have work early tomorrow, thank you for dinner Esme and we had a wonderful time." Dr. Anderson said as he left with his family all sayong goodbyes.

We all walked to the living room and turned on the tv to the proper channel, it seemed the concert was just starting **(A/N: If you look at the Celtic Thunder DVD, which is the concert you will see the list of songs in their proper oder but i'm changing the order for my story. Also you might want to check out the songs to get a feel of what there seeing on tv.)**. An anouncer came over the tv and did all the introductions and names, then the music started and the girls were all watching and said they would point out who is who. **(A/N: The opening song is Raggle Taggle Gypsy fo my story.)**. Then when a boy with darker brown hair and a more boyish face ran out and started singing, Amelia said.

"He is my mate Damian McGinty **(OMG i'm so sorry this whole time i was speling DamiEn its DamiAn, i'm really sorry for that!)**."

Then a blond haired male came out and started singing and Luna said.

"That is Keith Harkin, he's Izzy's mate."

Then a man with light brown hair and a white suit came out and Esmeralda said.

"That is my mate Paul Byrom."

Then and older bald vampire came out, and Anastasia said.

"That is my mate George Donaldson."

Lastly a black haired male came out and Lunamaria said.

"Finally he is my mate Ryan Kelly."

We watch more and about about twenty-five songs, then Keith came out again and Lunamaira jumped in excitment.

"Oh, guys this is Keiths last solo, and he wrote this song about Izzy he told me, we wrote it specailly for her, she doesnt know he did it though he probably told her about now, oh and then after this is the one song Paul and Ryan do with Izzy, where she has to be the lover girl, its funny to see ther that way with those two considering ther always pranking each other." She said the as she did Keith came out and started sining. **(A/N: Were going to pretend that Keith wrote and composed this and that it doesn't already exsist ok?)**

_Gonna take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
And I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
And I know you can show me_

_Im gonna take a little time  
I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
Cos I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
And I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
And I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is  
I know you can show me  
I want to feel what love is  
And I know you can show me_

_Wanna feel what love is_

All the girls -from the other coven- were crying tearless crys.

"OMG, that was so beautiful!" Esmeralda said.

"I Know, no we have to beat our husbands for not writing us songs." Amelia said giggling.

"Totally." Lunamaria said giggling to.

"Oh now is Izzy, Paul and Ryan, shhh!" Anastasia shhushed her girls. **(A/N: In my story Bella will not be in 3 songs but 1 and its 'That's a Woman')**

Then a beautiful female vampire was on stage just swaying to the music, she looked kinda of like Bella, my heart clinched at the thought, my family did the same too. Thats when Paul started to sing, when she came into light she looked more adn more like Bella, but she had absolute grace and her eyes were unbeliveable we all athought the same thing _"Why arn't they topaz or red, one is green and one is pink thats impossable"_. Then Ryan started singing and the girl started dancing with them in a lover sort of way, she even kissed Paul, but Esmeralda didn't seem to care. The the girl started to tap/river dance, they then continued to sing and dance untill the song ended. Then the all the boys sang their last song and closed the show.

"W-w-who was that girl?" Alice asked hesitently, we were all holding our breath.

Smriking Luna said "Who? The girl singing with Paul and Ryan, oh that was Izzy I believe you know her, she used to be Isabella Swan." Eveyone including me froze. Bella my Bella, our Bella was alive? My love wasn't gone, she could still be mine? No this is impossible she died, the found her blood and...and, thought train trailed off. Everyone was unfrozen now asking questions and jumping up and down.

"B-B-Bella, my love, our Bella is a-alive?" I asked still unsure and everyone turned to me my family quite and hopeful and the the Donaldson's seemed mad.

"No, _Izzy_ is alive not _Bella_, and no, she's not _YOUR _anything she's _our_ sister and Mom and Dad's daughter, she nothing of yours anymore and hasn't been for 76 years, plus she's KEITH'S mate, not your love." Ameila hissed then everyone in my family growled. Bella was **our's**! She was not I-I-Izzy, I spat the name mentaly, and she _had_ moved on, but I WOULD get her back she was my soul mate my other half.

"Well may we come over to see _your_ _Izzy_ then, we would like to say hi." Carlisle said but the spat the words **yours **and** Izzy**, he was NOT happy Carlisle wanted HIS daughter.

"Of course, come over to our house, come around 6:00pm heres the adress...we must go now, and remember if you try to take her away from us...you _**WILL**_ pay, DO NOT mess with us." Anastasia gave Carlisle the adress and then they took off.

Dispite what they said my heart felt alive for the first time in 76 years, and my family did too: Alice's spark was back, Jasper looked like he had emotions again, Esme looked happy, Carlise was about to start bouncing at this news, plus he wanted to ask Bella about her eyes, Emmett was laughing again, and Rose looked full of life again. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: **I STILL do** NOT **own either Twilight or Celtic Thunder, though i wish i did but i don't... Steph is you read this my birthday passed and you didn't get me anything, but if you give me Twilight i will forgive you :D smiles sweetly

**AnastasiaPOV**

We were all at home after our _wonderful _visit to the _Cullen's_ we were going to have to call Izzy and let her know that they were coming over tomorrw, but we had to calm down first. I was so mad at those stupid Cullen's! They tell Izzy all that shit how they don't like her and don't want her, then they act as if nothing happened, God, I just wanted to freeze them all but I couldn't because Izzy would be disappointed. She thinks we don't have harsh feeling towards them but after the shit the pull on _our_ Izzy we **hate** them all, and that Esme acting like Izzy's her daughter, please bitch she's** my **precious daughter, and that Carlisle and his 'kids' too George is Izzy's Dad, and their kid's acting like she's their sibling, she's NOT, she's MY children's sibling, and Edward...he's so...ugh! Words can't even express my hate for him!...he's just so...ugh! Ok Ana calm down we have to call Izzy...

**LunaPOV**

WFT! They are going down, how _dare_ Edward call _OUR _Izzyhis _love_, he does not get to love her! Keith gets to love her, she's his mate. Then when the Edward said _their Bella_, I could have snaped his neck! She is _our _Izzy, she's belongs with us like she has been for the last 76 years..I can't wait till Izzy tells them her story to watch as they all crumple in pain and guilt, just like they should if only they had seen her the way we had to: dying and bleeding, in pain and transforming...Deep breaths Luna, deep unnessary breaths...

**AmeilaPOV**

WTF?!, God I wanted to make them kill themselves but then Izzy would be mad, and I can't have _MY _sister mad at me, I just can't, I've got to relax.

**EsmeraldaPOV**

I'm was going to KILL those bastards! God, I hate them. Calm, think calm Essie, shoes, bags, clothes...ahh that's better...I should tell Mom to call Izzy now.

**AnastasiaPOV**

"Mom, you should call Izzy now." Essie said to me once she calmed herself down, Luna and Amie were still fuming but not as bad as before at least they were trying to calm down.

"Your right, Essie be a dear and pass me the phone please." I asked back to normal.

"Okie Dokie!" Essie said as she hopped off the couch to the phone and tossed it to me, I dialed Izzy's cell phone knowing that Keith would be driving home. Izzy picked up on the third ring.

"Yellow? Oi, this is Izzy conversing with ya right now, what's up?." Did she always have to answer the phone is such a weird way? I guess she did, but that's _our_ Izzy for you, hyper and loveable.

"Izzy dear its your Mother, I have important news to share with you." I told her.

"Oh, HIYA Mumzie dearest what's going on?"

"Well... We ran into the Cullen's today..." I said my voice aprehensive

"Really? Coolieo how are they?" She asked as if they didn't break her heart before, Izzy was such a fantastic girl.

"Yes, and they wonderful, they invited us over when I called Dr. Anderson to tell him that George wouldn't be in tomorrow and..." I told her the whole story aside from our feelings about them and what we had said about her being ours.

"Cool, so there comming over tomorrow? Do they know my story?" She asked still happy as if nothing happened.

"Yes, there coming over tomorrow at 6:00pm, and no, they don't know your story I thought it would be best if **you** told them not us."

"Ok, no problemo, do you want me to tell everyone else although Keith here already knows?" Izzy asked always so kind.

"Oh, could you dear?" I asked I didn't want to burden her.

"Sure no prob, one sec." I could hear her window open and yell "Hey guys, Dad. Mom and the girls ran into the Cullen's and talked now they're comming over tomorrow at 6:00pm ok."

"Ok Mom, they know. I'll see ya in about an hour ok?" Izzy said I knew that the boys would be angry but wouldn't let on to Izzy that they were.

"Ok sweetheart, I love you so much."

"I know Mom, I love you too." Izzy's voice rang with sincerity as we both hung up.

"Ok as you know they'll be home in an hour." I said to Luna, Amie and Essie as we all parted ways to do our own thing till they got home.

**BPOV**

I just hung up from the phone call with Mom... So the Cullen's were back and wanted to see me, that struck me as odd considering what they did to me 76 years ago I guess it's water under the bridge for them too, that's good, we can be friends now. They didn't know my story, well I guess i'll just shock them, and I know Mom didn't think I noticed the way her voice wavered a bit throughout our conversation, she think's i'm going to leave everyone and let Esme be my Mother and the Cullen's be my family, they were a nice idea of a family but there not mine, my idea of family is my three brothers and sisters, my wonderful husband, and my parents, and I already have them. But it will be nice to see them again I will have to talk to Jasper and ask him to coach me in being an empath -I have already mastered Alice's and Edwards powers when I unblock them but I just can't get around the emotions they overwhelm me and I know Jasper can help- I told all the boys and Dad they didn't look happy I wonder why, I have always had a feeling that they didn't like the Cullen's and I couldn't blame them my story didn't exactly help but it's true, as long as they are civil I don't care. My train of thought was broken when Keith asked me a question.

"Izzy, I know you know I love you but do you love me or will you go back to Cullen, if you choose him I will be upset but I will let you go. Izzy your happiness is more important to me than my own, remember that." That had to be the sweetest thing I ever heard, he really did love me, and I DID love him, my feelings for Edward faded long ago with the feelings fo the Cullen's too, and I told him that.

"Keith love, that was the sweetest thing I have EVER heard, and yes I do truley love you with everything I am, everything I know I love YOU. My feeling for Edward and the Cullen's faded a long time ago, the Donaldson's are my family now and the will be for the rest of eternity." I finished and then I kissed his cheek -because he was driving-.

_**Time skip there at home now.**_

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by three hyper sisters and my loving Mother.

"Hi to you too guys! How was the concert?" I asked from underneath them all, my voice a bit muffled while all the guys were laughing.

"Yay Izzy your home! and your concert was fan-freakin-tastic! Yyour dancing was great! and your singing guys was wonderful, Keith your song I Want To Know What Love Is was so beautiful." Mom said sometimes her vocabulary still surprised me.

They all got off me and greeted their husbands, son's and brothers we were all laughing. After our welcome home we all went up to our own rooms or around the house, Keith went to go take a shower and I went to the music room -which I forgot to mention we have- to practice some songs I wrote, I don't want to sing publicly like my brothers, husband and Dad beacuse my music is for me and my family, I don't like to sing in public. I picked up my guitar -which I can play along with a number of others, when you have an eternity you need a hobby mine was music- and started to strum them then started to sing a song I wrote about three weeks ago I called it That's Where It Is **(A/n: I know this song is by Carrie Underwood -also i do NOT own the song or Carrie- but were going to pretend Izzy wrote it, and if you want to pretend that Carrie's voice -which I also do NOT own- is Izzy's, dont worry i wont think your weird... and any songs I use in this chapter/story I do NOT own them or the artist it's sung by -that was my music diclaimer for the entire story!)**

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

When I finished there was a loud round of applause, I looked up to see my whole family smiling and cheering me on, I just let my smile grow and said.

"So you like it? Would you like me to play a couple more songs I wrote?" I was answered by a lot of noise I distingushed some 'Yeah's" and a few "Hell ya's!" so I just grinned and started my guitar up again and sang, a song I called Whenever You Remember.

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget  
_I was swaying to the music.

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
_I was smiling at all of them knowing at they helped me through all the dry sob's, breakdown's, and pain the first few years, -that the Cullen's left behind- knowing that I will never leave them, I love them all too much._  
When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget_

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget

Yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember

They were all smiling and Mom's eyes clouded over meaning she would have been crying if we could.

"Please, Izzy play another one, only one more please?" Dad asked, he liked to hear me sing, he always did. He always cheered me on and helped me write a few, like a real Dad does with his kids.

"Of course." This got a buch of cheers from everyone else. "This one I wrote for you Keith. I love you." I stated to play the melody for a song I called Bubbly -although all the lyrics don't match for vampire there true none the less-. Keith just beamed so did the family, he walked ove and sat beside me on the couch in the music room.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

I love Keith so much he does make me feel this way.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm_

When he makes me feel this way I really can't find word to express it, to feel the love we have is like heaven, pure bliss.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

When the song endded I gave him a lingerling kiss, and then turned to my family who were beaming with such love and pride. I felt so loved by them it was great to have this family, I never really had a 'family' family. The Cullen's left with hurtful words, and Renee was more like a sister, and Charlie was never really there as a father figure he was more of a friend, he never showed his emotions and crying on his shoulder never happend like it did with George, he was ALWAYS there, and I love him so much, he's the best Dad in the world.

"Izzy, thank you so much, it means the world to me that you world write that, I love you soooo much." Keith said as he hugged me to him and put my guitar aside, the rest of the family filled out of the room after their comments on how 'amazing' it was and such. Keith and I just stayed in there the rest of the night kissing, holding each other and talking till around 2:00pm the next day when we decided to go get showered and dressed. When I got out of the shower there was an outfit already layed out for me, did my Mom, and sisters ever let me dress myself? There were a pair of leggins hat endded at the knee, that had purposly made holes along the side of them and the bottom of them -that wrap around your knee- was fishnet with a blue Skull Tier Mini Skirt with Bow, there was a light yellow t-shirt that said "Gobal Warming is hot right now" with a picture of the earth on it, with a pair of high top shoes that were blue with differet colurs and designes on them with a black bow on the top of the shoe. For accessories the gave me a black belt with metal studs on it and a matching braclet **(A/N: here's the outfit: )/cgi/set?id1548406**. Then the girls came in and did my make-up and hair. For my my make-up the gave me dark/someky eye's so they pop, and they made my lips red with sheer gloss on top so they shined, for my hair they just straightend it with my side bangs, and put a few little clips in the front to complete what they call the 'emo look' **(A/N: No offense to emo's!)**. When I was done I have to say I looked _**good**_, but that didn't surprise me because they always made me look good. When I went to find Keith his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he seen me, we all went to the living room and were talking and laughing when the doorbell rang and we all knew who it was...the Cullen's, I wonder how they will all get along knowing my family hates them and I don't think they like my family either, well we'll just have to wait to find out as Anastasia opened the door and there they stood...


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: **I STILL do** NOT **own either Twilight or Celtic Thunder...does anybody actually read these?

**IPOV**and**BPOV **are the same sometimes I just alternate names...sorry if it's confusing...

I was about to to get up to go to the door when Amie stoped me and whispered so only my family could hear at vampire speed.

"Izzy, go up to your room, we want to make a funny enterance for you so the Cullen's see how you changed over the years, Keith will come get you ok?" I just nodded and teleported to my room, -another one of my many powers- our bedrooms are cool, there sound proof, so all the superhearing vamps can't hear you when you with you mate -wiggles eyebrows-, I was up there for about two minutes when Keith ran into the room and pounced on me, kissing me fiercely, and I kissed back just as fiercely then he threw me over his shoulder and jogged at human speed down our stairs, I was laughing and hitting his back yelling with humor at him -I totally forgot about the Cullen's being here-.

"Keith _-giggle_- put me down!" I yelled hitting his back when we got the living room I finally got out of his grasp and ran to my Dad, and hid behind him.

"Daddy, Daddy, keep him back he's scaring me!!" I yelled like a five year old holding on to my Dad's shirt, he was just laughing along with my family then I heard someone clear there throat and I remembered that the Cullen's are here.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett. Long time no see." I said waving at them, then all of a sudden a black and white blur came speeding towards me and latched on to my waist...Alice.

"OMGBellaImissedyousomuchI'msosorryweleftohImissedyou!!" She yelled at vampire speed (OMG Bella, I missed you so much I'm so sorry we left oh I missed you!!), I was surprised to say the least I thought they hated me...I guess they changed their minds.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you too, and actually it's Izzy now I haven't been called Bella in 75 years." I said while trying to loosen her grip.

"Oh...ok.." She said letting go they all say on the big L shaped couch we had while I sat on Keiths lap in the love seat with Essie sittin on Paul's lap beside us, Mom sat on Dad's lap on a recliner, while Luna, Ryan, Amie and Damian sat on another couch we had.

"Be-Izzy, it's nice to see you again we missed you so much, but please who changed you what happened? Tell us please." Carlisle said almost begging at the end.

"Are you sure you want to know it's not pretty or happy at all...Far from it actually..." I said my voice shrinking at the end.

"Please Bel-Izzy we want to know, ALL of it." Esme asked.

"Ok if your sure. So it happened after you guys left I had gone into a zombie-mode, I barley ate, slept, talked or did anything. Three days later after you left, I was going to commit suicide in the meadow, but being me I got lost along the way and Victoria found me, she was going to find and kill me anyways you know mate for a mate, but when I told her that I wanted her to kill me and that you guys left she yelled at me, I can still remeber what she said 'Oh you know what, I'm sick and tired of chasing prey that isn't scared! He left you get over it! Bella not every relationship works and you can't be angry of sad for to long if someone you love doesn't love you it's THERE emotions they CAN'T help it so move on!' and although her words themself hurt more than anything I knew they were true and that I couldn't die that I _had_ a life to live." I took a deep unnessary breath and Keithnwraped his arms around my waist pulling me closer Edwards eye's darkened but I just assuemed he was hungry he looked ready to cry and kill Keith for whatever reason. Then I continued. "She told me she wasn't going to kill me she was going to make me suffer, then at vampire speed she tied me up and ran me to a warehouse. Guy's this is where it gets bad, are you sure you want to hear?" I asked the all just nodded so I continued. "Victoria hung me by my wrist from the ceiling about three feet off the ground so my arms hurt, she then broke every bone in my body she could that wouldn't kill me, she stabed my arms legs put cuts all over my back and stomach, etc. She'd hit me...hard, say things about you guys, she kept me and tortured me for about a week and a half, during this time I wished you'd come and save me alothough I knew you didn't like me but you guys were the only one's I knew who could save me against Victoria, she came and went she never stayed more than six hours at a time. Then she said 'I told you I was going to torture you, and I will torture you for the rest of eterninty, by making you live and watch everyone you hold close grow old and die' I knew she was going to change me and be for I could protest she bit me, I writhed in pain for three day then on the third day when I was becoming more aware I heard so people and I can remeber excatly what I heard too 'Ryan what kind of vampire are you?! You ran INTO a TREE!' Luna had yelled 'It wasn't my fault I was distracted!' Ryan yelled, I heard more voices started to yell and I thought to myself their vampires then mabey they can help me, so with my last bit of voice and my last drop of hope I screamed bloody murder. Then next thing I knew thay had broken down the warehouse door and the saved me, I have been with them ever since, also I killed Victoria a year later." I finished to see Esme, Alice and Rosalie sobbing into their husband's chest/shoulders while all the Cullen males looked murderous, sad and full of guilt, then Jasper said something.

"Why? Why didn't you scream when she wasn't there? If you did what happened why didn't anyone hear you?" Jasper said looking directly in my eyes, what I said made them crumple in pain and guilt, I don't know why though they didn't want me back then.

"The warehouse was far from humans, and I _**DID**_ scream, I screamed **and** begged to be saved." I said

"Well, what happened?" Jasper asked and all their heads turned to look at me directly in the eyes.

"You guys never came to save me..." My voice barley above a whisper, as soon as I said that ALL of them all seven of them crumpled and sobbed I have never seen a Cullen male cry but today right now they were sobbing...for me, then Luna interupted.

"Your just lucky she told you and didn't force you to watch."

"What to you mean 'watch'?" Carlisle asked as he was the first to regain his composure.

"She can show you memories like a movie its really cool." Paul said.

"Oh so that your power Izzy." Emmett said.

"One." Was all I said they stared at me in confusion they all stared at me while I just said.

"Let me elaborate, my power is absorption and blocking. I can absorb other vampire powers and block them, I can also block my family from other vampire powers thats why Edward, you can't read their minds I can block every power but I only needed to block their minds...privacy you know."

"That's amazing, so B-Izzy you have Alice's Edward's and Jaspers power now?" Esme asked.

"Actually I had their powers when I first was changed I guess it was from spending so much time with you before you left, but I block them out because I have to many, and before you ask I have about 56 powers **(A/N: I changed if cuz in ch 1 it says Bella has like 347 powers, but thats unrealistic so I canged it to 56)** I met a lot of other vampires, I usally keep them blocked though too many are anoying." They all just stared at me like I had three heads.

"T-t-t-that's amazing Izzy, I've never heard of such a powerful vampire, your absolutley unbelievable." Rosalie said amazed, I was shocked at her kind words, she had never liked me.

"Thank you, and actually Jasper can I ask you a favour?" I asked a little shy.

"Go ahead Izzy, there's no need to be shy." Jasper said sending me some confidence, I just smiled.

"Well I know you didn't like me-" "I always liked you." Jasper cut me off, I just ignored it.

"Ok, but as I said I can absorb powers and when I was changed I was given you power and I usually block it because the emotions overwhelm me, so I was wondering if you could mabey coach me in being an empath because I know you can control it..." I asked still shy.

"Oh, of course I will coach you Izzy, I would love to!" He said excited and I was so happy at that then Alice aked me a question.

"B-Izzy can I talk to you in private?"

"Ok sure, come on my room is vampire sound proof." I said as I lead her up my stairs to my room, when we got in there she shut the door and asked me.

"Izzy can you block my mind so Edward doesn't listen in." Alice asked

"Sure." Then I blocked her mind. "Ok it's blocked, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Bella, why didn't you ever look for us, why do you keep saying we didn't/don't like you? We love you, we left to protect you, you know that right." Her voice honestly confused.

"I keep saying that, because that's what Edward said when you guys left." I said

"Wha-wait what _did_ Edward say?" Her voice suspicious

"Here are his words, word for word: 'No, I don't your not good enough for me, you were simply a distraction, a mere toy. Nobody wants you come to come with us, everybody played along with me, non of us really loved you, Alice didn't want you as a friend you were just a human she could play dress up with, Jasper olny wanted a human with emotions to play with, Emmett just wanted entertainment, Carlisle just wanted a breakable tester to practice on, Esme just wanted a human toy to play mother too, Rosalie just like to taunt you, and I don't love you, bye Isabella.' Thats what he said and that why I never looked for you because I thought I was unwanted and not liked..." My voice trailed off, Alice just looked at me for a few seconds before her beautiful face contorted into anger beyond what I have ever seen in her before, then she just took off at vampire speed downstairs.

**APOV**

As soon as Bella finished telling me what Edward had told her I could believe it! How could he say we felt that way, I just took off at top speed yelling.

"EDWARD YOU STUPID BASTARD I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!! GET OVER HERE YOU STUIPD ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs facing him in the end, Jasper was holding me back, I was about to start again when Esme scolded me.

"Alice, watch you language! Why are you saying those things to your brother?!" She said not believing what came out of my mouth -I totally forgot about the Donaldson's this wholetime-.

"No I will not watch my language here, you know what your stupid asshole son told you our Bella when we left all thouse years ago? He didn't tell her that we were protecting her, no! He said that he didn't love her! That she was a distraction a toy, a toy! and you know what he said about us? Here it is word for word: Nobody wants you come to come with us, everybody played along with me, non of us really loved you, Alice didn't want you as a friend you were just a human she could play dress up with, Jasper olny wanted a human with emotions to play with, Emmett just wanted entertainment, Carlisle just wanted a breakable tester to practice on, Esme just wanted a human toy to play mother too, Rosalie just like to taunt you, and I don't love you, bye Isabella! That's what he said! I can't believe you would say that! Tell her all those lies how could you-you-you idiot! and look she's still nice to us after thinking for 76 years! 76 years we hated her and that she was nothing to us!" I endded panting for air, everyone turned to Edward in rage.

"You WHAT?!" Rose hissed

"How could you say that she was just my entertainment?! You know I love her she is my sister how Edward how..." Emmett growled

"I. Can't. Believe. You, she believed she was nothing but a plaything to me?!" Jasper roared

"E-E-Edward you said that to Bella, my daughter that I felt that way?" Esme said

"Edward I am so disapointed in you, how could you say that I just wanted a breakable practice test dummy, you know how much I cried for my daughter and to have her go through all this suffering because of Victoria is one thing but to make her think that about me and the family is just to much, she was my daughter Edward, mabey not in flesh or blood but in everyother way she was my daughter! I can't understand why you would say that, I just can't..." Carlisle said, he was hit hard with us just as the rest of us were, and when we called Bella our's the Donaldson's just growled, but we ignored it when I looked at the stairs I seen a shocked Bella staring at us then she flung herself at Keith and cryed into his chest. When I turned to see Edward he just sat there in shock and pain then he got up and left, he probably went to sulk somewhere and this time I didn't care, how could he say that was beyond me.

**IPOV**

T-they lied the truley loved me? This was just too much I was so confused, happy and my emotions were all jumbled up -luckly I blocked out Jasper or he would have been doubled over- so I did the only thing I could do at this moment I jumped into my husband's arms and cried all untill my emotions and feelings calmed down about ten minutes later then I asked them the question.

"H-h-he lied? You don't think of me a a toy or a plaything, you guys love me?" Hesatation clear in my voice.

"Yes, Bells, he lied. We _never_ thought of you as a toy, you _ARE _our family our little sister and Esme and Carlisle daughter still, we still love you always and forever." Rosalie said which really surprised me I guess it's true, seperation makes the heart grow fonder. When she said thigs like I was their's my family growled they thought because of this I was going to leave them but I wasn't, I may regain my old family and have a different set of parents and siblings, but I will never be Izzy Cullen, I will always be Izzy Harkin Donaldson, they were rightfuly family and that will never change. But I guess I can let them call me Bella, since them saying Izzy just doesn't sound right and Rose didn't call me it and it just sounded better from them.

"You know guys you can call me Bella, you saying Izzy just isn't right, but you guys are stuck calling me Izzy or Iz, you saying Bella is NOT right." I stared talking to the Cullen's but ended talking to family who laughed after what I said they realized there was no getting rid of me even if the Cullen's come back into my life. We all talked but then I decided I wanted to train my empathic powers a bit so I went over to Jasper who was with Alice -my family may know that I'm not leaving but the still didn't like them, same with the Cullen's so they all stayed with each other-.

"Jasper can we go practice? If thats ok with you." I asked

"Of course it is sis, Alice do you mind?" Jasper aked his wife.

"No, go ahead have fun you two." She said and just resumed talking to Esme who was talking to Mom.

"Come on lets go to my music room." When we got in there and shut the door as not to have any distractions Jasper just gave me a big hug and said.

"Oh Bella you don't know how I've longed to hold my sister and tell her that I lover her, since I never could when you were human, and look what happened I nearly killed you God,I fell so bad you must hate me." He said in shame I just forced him to look at me and said in the most firm voice I could get.

"Jasper Cullen don't go thinking it was your fault! It never was and I never even thought to blame you, it's your instinct to drink blood and I know mine smelt especialy good and for me to bleed around you was cruel, I should have been more careful, I can't blame you for someting you were 'born' to do, that would be unfair, and if you ever balme yourself again I will smack you upside the head." I ended with a smile he did too.

"Bella you are the ONLY person in the world who would apologize to a _vampire_ when you _accidently_ cut yourself, opening gifts said vamp helped _buy_ for _**YOUR**_ birthday." Jasper laughed, I did too.

"So what was it like for the 76 years you thought I was dead?" I asked.

"Well, the family changed drasticly. Alice lost all her spark and bubbliness. As you know I used to be over sensitive to emotions and but it's as if I had none. Emmet no longer laughed or made comments acutally he didn't talk for a few weeks at a time, he barley ever did. Rosalie hasn't looked at herself in a mirror in years and always crys when she thinks about how she treated Bella. Esme crys over her lost daughter, and never decorates or does anything anymore. Carlisle tried to be strong for the first year but gave up when he couldn't take the pain anymore, he thinks we don't hear him cry in his office over a picture of you he always has on his desk, but we do, we hear him cry. Our family fell apart without you Bells."

I was shocked that I could break an entire family me, plain old me could do that. "I can't believe that plain old insignificant me could break your family...I am so sorry Jasper I really am!" I said ready to cry.

"Bella we left not you it was our fault not yours please don't cry sis, and NEVER call youself insignificant!" Jasper said sending out waves of calm.

"Why don't you play me a song? You said it was your music room, so play something please?" Jasper said with a pout her totally stole from Alice, I just laughed.

"Ok, but you totally stole that pout from Alice." I sad giggling while he grinned, next thing I knew both my families were at the door.

"What?" I asked

"Well we want to hear you sing and play!" Essie said

"You _sing _too? oh Bella please play?!" Alice said boucning, I just sighed and laughed.

"Ok, this one is called Your Guardian Angel." I started my guitar and then started to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I just smiled looking at Keith.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

I sang this to Keith aswell begging him not to leave like Edward did although the say it was a lie he still left me broken and Keith fixed me, I love him.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When I ended my family looked happy like the noramlly do when I sing but the Cullen's looked shocked and in awe, I didn't get why I'm not that good.

"B-Bella that was...AMAZING!!" Alice yelled, I just laughed while Keith picked me up and kissed me with such passion Jasper must be having a feild day, whe we finished I looked over to my families with a goofy grin stuck on my face only to see happy joyous Donaldson's and disapointed and sad Cullen's, I wonder why? Everyone filed out of the music room but Jasper and I, we still had to practice, but then he asked me something.

"Bella how long did it take to gain enough control for you to go do concerts with 1000's of humans?" Jasper asked shyly, I understood why he was always considered the weakest link.

"To be honest I _never_ had thirst, I guess my huge distaste for human blood carried over into my vampire days so I can't stand it it, smells like nothing to me, I have better control that Carlisle. So I never had to train myself." I said.

"Oh, well your very lucky, we had isolated ourselves for 76 years in depression so all our control is weak now, and at least they can handle themselves but I can barley control myself around **one** human and everyone's going to go to school soon and I wont be able to go, honestly I'm a bit jealoous..." He ended sadly, then I remembered I can give him my ditaste for human blood.

"Jasper, how would you like to have ultimite control better than Carlisle?" I asked.

"I would give anything why?" Jasper asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Because I can give it to you, you see another cool power of mine is I can give other vampires my traits like my clumsyness which is still there but REALLY hard to get to thank god! But I can give my trait of dislike for human blood do you would have the ultimite control my family and I have forever and all eternity, would you like it?" I asked Jasper just looked at me like I was god and said.

"C-could you, of if you could please please please Bella do it! Please!!" Jasper said almost bouncing.

"Yes, I will, for this to work I need you to hug me tight and just focus on me and nothing else stay like that till I tell you when. Now your going to feel a tingle it's normal don't worry, ok Jasper hug me." I said the Jasper hugged me and I felt my trait going into Jasper we were glowing a white light around us, we had to hug for about fourty-five seconds.

"It's done, you want to try it out?" I asked while Jasper just nodded egerly, we snuck out the back and ran for three minutes through the forest to the city, where we stoped.

"Jasper take a deep breath and tell me if anyone of these human's smell ready to eat? I will also do this for everyone else if they want it too." I told him, he took a deep breath and then turned to me his eyes sparkling like never before.

"N-n-no, nothing there's no thrist at all, oh Bella you've given me the best thing ever thank you!" He yelled as he pulled me into a hug that if I was still human would have killed me, I just smiled and we ran through the house and Jasper ran through the front door ready to tell everyone in his family the news. I just followed in smiling.

"Jasper, where did you go? How did you get out?" Carlisle questioned him.

"Bella and I just got back from a trip to the city, we took the back door." He said excited but Carlisle was not.

"Japser you know you have barley any control why would you do that?" Carlisle scolded, but Jasper grin never wavered.

"I have ultimte control now, Bella can give other vampires her traits like her clumsyness, but she can give her trait of dislike for human blood now I have ultimite control and I will have it forever and all eternity, Bella said she will give it to you guys to if you want." He said beaming at himself and me.

"T-that is remarkable Bella, could you also do it to us to?" Carlise asked politley.

"Of course." I said and I repeated the process over five more times, then I sat on Keiths lap, I guess we never got around to training but we have all eternity for that, we'll start soon. We continued to talk and laugh with each other but soon enough they had to leave but we would all see them at school tomorrow, who knows what that will have in store for us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: **I STILL do** NOT **own either Twilight or Celtic Thunder, though i wish i did but i don't... Steph is you read this my birthday passed and you didn't get me anything, but if you give me Twilight i will forgive you :D smiles sweetly

**EPOV **

I was jumping and bouncing everywhere. I get to see my Bella after so many years. I get to touch her, to hold her, and just be with her. The rest of the family thought the same thing since they all wanted to see Bella, Jasper and Emmett wanted to hold there little sister and play pranks with her. Alice and Rose wanted their sister and best friend back; they mainly wanted to shop. Carlisle and Esme wanted there daughter back to love and protect. And me... I just wanted my love, my angel, my Bella back. It was 5:30pm and we decided to leave. We drove for a bit; they lived quite far, but that was ok. They were vampires after all. When we rang the doorbell, we heard moving and then a man about Carlisle's "age" answered the door and introduced himself as George Donaldson and Anastasia stood beside him. We all walked in and were introduced to four boys our "age" Paul who was Esmeralda's mate, Ryan who was Lunamaria's mate, Damian who was Amelia's mate and lastly Keith who my Bella's mate. would get her back, we all would, so I wasn't worried, but when I tried to read their minds I couldn't. Paul just smirked and said, "Nice try, but that won't work." I was stunned. Why couldn't I read their minds? I would just have to find out later.

"Where is Be-Izzy?" Carlisle asked trying to hide his excitement, but failing.

"Oh, yes, she must be in their room. Keith, would you be a dear and get Izzy?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem, Mom." That surprised me. 'Mom'? apperantly I wasn't the only one.

"'Mom'? Why did Keith call you that? Are you his real Mom?" Alice asked surprised that could happen, Anastasia just laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm not his real mother. When our family was formed I guess we took on the parent roles" she gestured to Goerge and herself "and they all just started calling me Mom and calling George Dad. We love it. We always wanted children." Anastasia finished with a warm smile.

Esme looked a bit jealous so I looked into her mind. "_She is so lucky. I would love to have children call me Mom. They do, but only when were infront of humans and even then they still call me Esme sometimes...wait, that means Bella calls that woman Mom. That will NOT due. Bella was my child long before she even knew these people."_ Esme thoughts shocked me a bit, but the motherly protectiveness towards Bella made me smile inwardly. I was just about to check Carlisle's thoughts on the titles when we all heard muffled voices become more clear as the desended down the stairs. Bella was slung over Keith's shoulder while he was walking downstairs she was smiling and hitting his back.

"Keith," she laughed, oh how i've longed to hear her bell like laugh, "Put me down." Her voice like silk. When she finally wiggled out of his grasp, he ran behind George and said something that killed Carlisle a little bit.

"Daddy, Daddy, keep him back he's scaring me!" She yelled her voice playfull like a small child. She was so beautiful I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I looked to see Carlisle to see his heart was breaking a bit to see his 'daughter' hidden behind another man and call him father with such love must be heartwernching; the same way I feel when I see her with Keith. Emmett cleard his throat and it seemed like Bella realized that we were here.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett. Longtime no see." She said waving, then a black and white blur sped past me and latched on to Bella. It was Alice. Her words came out so fast even we had a hard time understanding.

"OMGBellaImissedyousomuchI'msosorryweleftohImissedyou!!" (OMG Bella, I missedyou so much I'm so sorry we left oh I missed you!!). Bella looked surprised.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you too, and actually it's Izzy now. I haven't been called Bella in 75 years." She said while trying to get Alice to loosen her grip. I could see Lunamaria, Amelia, and Esmeralda tense up. Alice looked a bit sad at the change of name.

"Oh, ok," was all she said in defeat. Then she let go and Lunamaria, Amelia, and Esmeralda relaxed and we all went to sit in the living room. We all sat on a giant L shaped couch while they all sat on each others lap in different places.

"Be-Izzy, it's nice to see you again. We missed you so much, but please, who changed you? what happened? Tell us please." Carlisle said starting the conversation, almost begging at the end of his question.

"Are you sure you want to know it's not pretty or happy at all, far from it actually." Bella said her musical voice shrinking at the end.

"Please Bel-Izzy. we want to know. ALL of it." Esme said with a determinded look. Bella just sat up straighter and started.

"Ok, if your sure. So, it happened after you guys left. I had gone into a zombie mode; I barley ate, slept, talked or did anything. Three days after you left, I was going to commit suicide in the meadow, but being me, I got lost along the way and Victoria found me. She was going to find and kill me anyways; you know mate for a mate. But when I told her that I wanted her to kill me and that you guys left she yelled at me. I can still remember what she said: _'Oh, you know what, I'm sick and tired of chasing prey that isn't scared! He left you get over it! Bella not every relationship works and you can't be angry or sad for too long. if someone you love doesn't love you, it's THEIR emotions. They CAN'T help it so move on!_' And although her words themselves hurt more than anything, I knew they were true and that I couldn't die, that I had a life to live." My heart broke more. I **did** love her, I still **do**. I had to tell her that I always loved her. It was a lie, a LIE. She took a deep unnessary breath and Keith wraped his arms around her small waist pulling her closer. I could feel my eyes darking at the sight of my love in another's arms. She just continued.

"She told me she wasn't going to kill me, she was going to make me suffer. Then, at vampire speed, she tied me up and ran me to a warehouse. Guy's this is where it gets bad. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Bella asked hesatantly. We all just nodded unable to speak.

"Victoria hung me by my wrist from the ceiling about three feet off the ground so my arms hurt. She then broke every bone in my body she could that wouldn't kill me. she stabed my arms and legs, put cuts allover my back and stomach, etc. She'd hit me hard, said things about you guys, she kept me and tortured me for about a week and a half. During this time, I wished you'd come and save me, although, I knew you didn't like me, but you guys were the only one's I knew who could save me from Victoria. She came and went. She never stayed more than six hours at a time. Then she said _'I told you I was going to torture you, and I will torture you for the rest of eterninty by making you live and watch everyone you hold close grow old and die._' "I knew she was going to change me and before I could protest, she bit me. I writhed in pain for three days. Then on the third day when I was becoming more aware, I heard some people, and I can remeber excatly what I heard, too. _'Ryan what kind of vampire are you?! You ran INTO a TREE!'_ Luna had yelled it. _'It wasn't my fault I was distracted!' Ryan yelled_. I heard more voices that were yelling and I thought to myself that they're vampires and maybe they can help me. With my last bit of voice and my last drop of hope, I screamed bloody murder. Then next thing I knew they had broken down the warehouse door and the saved me. I've been with them ever since. I also killed Victoria a year later." When she finished, Alice, Esme and Rosalie were sobbing into their husbands while Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I looked ready to kill. Then Jasper asked a question we all wanted to know.

"Why? Why didn't you scream when she wasn't there? If you did what happened? Why didn't anyone hear you?" Jasper said looking directly in her deep green and pink eyes, then she said someting that confused us a bit.

"The warehouse was far from humans, and I DID scream, I screamed and begged to be saved." She said simply like she didn't want to be questioned on this further, but Jasper wasn't going to let go, he wanted to know what hapened to his sister.

"Well, what happened?" Jasper asked and all of us turned to look Bella in the eyes. Her next answer shattered all of us to the core.

"You guys never came to save me..." Her voice sad and depressed. We all looked at each other and broke. We were all crying. She called for **US** to save her from Hell, but we were so selfish we never came; we never helped her. I hated myself more than ever. I have never seen any of the guys cry, but there was no stoping them now. To think of what their sister/daughter had to go through and that she begged for there help, but the never came is horrible. I should know. I felt it, too, probably worse.

"Your just lucky she told you and didn't force you to watch." Lunamaria said. Her voice was as cold as ice.

"What to you mean 'watch'?" Carlisle asked as he was the first to regain his composure.

"She can show you memories like a movie. Its really cool." Paul said like it was the most obivious thing in the world.

"Oh, so that your power Izzy?" Emmett asked calming himself from crying like the others did.

"One." Was all Bella said. We were confused she just started to talk again.

"Let me elaborate. My power is absorption and blocking. I can absorb other vampire's powers and block them. I can also block my family from other vampire's powers. That's why, Edward, you can't read their minds. I can block every power, but I only needed to block their minds; privacy you know." Bella said. We were all amazed at how powerful Bella is.

"That's amazing. So, B-Izzy, so you have Alice, Edward, and Jasper's powers now?" Esme asked.

"Actually, I had their powers when I first was changed. I guess it was from spending so much time with you before you left. I block them out because I have too many; before you ask I have about 56 powers. I met a lot of other vampires. I usally keep them blocked though; too many are anoying." Again, we were all shocked and we just stared.

"That's amazing Izzy. I've never heard of such a powerful vampire. You're absolutley unbelievable." Rosalie said amazed Bella seemed shocked, but then again, she must have thought that Rose still and always hated her.

"Thank you, and actually, Jasper, can I ask you a favor?" Bella's voice meek and shy.

"Go ahead, Izzy. There's no need to be shy," Jasper said sending emotions to calm her and such.

"Well I know you didn't like me" "I always liked you." Jasper cut her off. He had always wanted a little sister, and when we had Bella she_ was, _no _is_ his little sister. He loves her, but he didnt want to hurt her, so he tired not to get too close so he didn't lose control.

"Ok, but as I said, I can absorb powers and when I was changed I was given your power. I usually block it because the emotions overwhelm me. I was wondering if you could maybe coach me in being an empath because I know you can control it." She asked still shy.

"Oh, of course I will coach you Izzy. I would love to!" Jasper said beaming. I haven't seen him so happy in 76 years. Alice was happy about that. Then Alice asked Bella a question.

"B-Izzy can I talk to you in private?" Her mind blocking me.

"Ok, sure. Come on, my room is vampire sound proof." Bella said as she lead her upstairs to I take her to her room. We all heard the door shut then nothing. Anastasia noticing our wonderment as to why we couldn't hear answered us.

"Oh all the bedrooms in this house are sound proof so we have privicy you know for when..." She trailed off, after she got that we understood, that no matter what we wouldn't be able to hear.

We all sat in slienece a thick awkwardness filled the air. While Jasper was trying to ease it, it was interupted when Alice came down at top speed yelling... at me.

"EDWARD YOU STUPID BASTARD I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! GET OVER HERE YOU STUIPD ASSHOLE!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs facing me. Jasper was holding her back. She was about to start all over again when Esme scolded her. I knew what she was going to say. My family never knew what I told Bella, and now they were going to find out.

"Alice, watch you language! Why are you saying those things to your brother?!" Esme asked shocked at what came out of Alice's mouth; we all were. She totally forgot about the Donaldson's the whole time.

"No, I will not watch my language here. you know what your stupid asshole son told our Bella when we left all those years ago? He didn't tell her that we were protecting her! He said that he didn't love her! He told her that she was a distraction, a toy. A toy!

"And you know what he said about us? Here it is word for word: 'Nobody wants you come to come with us. Everybody played along with me. None of us really loved you. Alice didn't want you as a friend; you were just a human she could play dress up with. Jasper only wanted a human with emotions to play with. Emmett just wanted entertainment. Carlisle just wanted a breakable tester to practice on. Esme just wanted a human toy to play mother to. Rosalie just liked to taunt you. And I don't love you, bye Isabella!' That's what he said! I can't believe you would say that! Tell her all those lies. How could you, you idiot!" Her breaths were shallow and unneeded, she was fuming.

"And look! she's still nice to us after 76 years! 76 years thinking we hated her and that she was nothing to us!" She ended panting for air, madder than I have ever seen her before. Then the rest of my family turned to me in rage.

"You _**WHAT**_?!" Rose hissed.

"How could you say that she was just my _entertainment_?! You know I love her. She is my sister. **How**, Edward, _how_?" Emmett growled.

"**I. Can't. Believe. You**. She believed she was nothing but a plaything to me?!" Jasper roared.

"Edward! You said _that_ to Bella, my _daughter_, that I felt that way?" Esme said.

"Edward, I am _**so**_ disapointed in you. How could you say that I just wanted a breakable practice tester. You know how much_ I cried_ for my daughter. To have her go through all this suffering because of _Victoria_ is one thing, but to make her think that about me and the family is just to much. She was my daughter Edward, maybe not in flesh or blood but in_ everyother_ way she was _my_ **daughter**! I can't understand why you would say that; I just can't." Carlisle said. He was hit hard with this just as the rest of the family was.

I looked at the stairs I saw a shocked Bella staring at us then she flung herself at Keith and cried into his chest. I just sat there in shock, pain and guilt. I couldn't take it. I just got up and left. I ran home, locked my self in my room, turned on Bella's lullaby and cried about everthing I did, how I missed her, wanted her, longed to kiss her, touch her, and hold her.

Hours later my family came home, and no one said anything for a few hours until they started to talk to me again. It was 7am when we left for our first day of school.

**IPOV**

It was 5:00am and Keith and I were in my room sitting on my bed listing to music. I was using one of my element powers to make water figures dance above our heads. I made Keith and I into litte water people and we were dancing like Cinderella and Prince Charming. We were interupted when Luna, Essie, and Amie burst through our door and grabed me and threw me into the shower. I turned the water a hot as it would go, then I jumped in. I washed my hair and body and was out in record time. When I got out there was a pair of shorts and a big tshirt which tiped me off that the girls were dressing me up again today. I hope Alice doesn't mind. I steped out and was pushed into a chair where they started to blowdry my hair straight.

"Oh Izzy your going to look fab!" Amie squeled.

"Thanks guys! I want to look good on the first day. I remember when Alice would play Bella Barbie..." I said trailing off.

"Yeah, whatever, we play Izzy Dressup!" Essie said. I think mentioning the Cullen's hits a sore spot. They need to know I will _NEVER_ leave them. They're my family.

"So what do you want to wear today, like what style?!" Luna asked jumping. I just laughed.

"You guys pick. you always make me look great." I said that and extracted a squeal and hugs from the girls. In the end my hair had been straightened and left down. For my make up the girls made it 'natural.' They put some browns and beiges on my eyes with dark brown eyeliner and mascara, a slight blush on my cheeks and a sheer pink gloss on my lips. It looked natural but still great. For my outfit today the put me in black skinny jeans, a white blouse with a thick black belt on top of the blouse and around my upper waist, and for shoes the gave me a pair of red pumps, and a black trenchcoat. For jewlery they gave me thick red hoops, my necklace, and black and white polka dotted bangles. I looked good. When I went down to Keith, he hugged me and gave me a breathtaking kiss along with his perfect simlie. We were interupted when Mom came out from the kitchen. -God knows what she was doing in there-.

"Luna, Amie, Izzy, Essie, Paul, Keith, Ryan and Damian you best get going or your going to be late for your first day," She said.

"Ok Mom we're leavung now!" Essie said as we all gave Mom and Dad a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"Oi, which cars are we taking?" Paul asked as we made our way to the garage.

"Izzy and I wiil take her Lotus Exige S 240 Coupe. Tomorrow, we take my car. That ok hun?" Keith asked me.

"Yeah, no problem. What are you guys taking?" I asked everyone else.

"Paul and I will take his Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera" Essie said bouncing. Paul just nodded trying to settle her down.

"Me and Ryan will take my Infiniti G37 Journey Coupe." Luna said walking toward her car with Ryan following.

"So I guess me and Amie will take her MercedesBenz SLK Class SLK350 Roadster." Damian said and Amie just smilied and went to her car.

Keith and I went to my car and we all took off. With our fast speed driving we made it to school in six minutes, we were early and decided to get our scheduals. We all walked into the main office and the secretaries there just stared at us until I cleared my throat. I was prepeared to make our already rehearsed speech so that everyone could be with our husbands and wives without people saying things like incest. Thats why I use my old last name _Swan._

"Hello, uh Mr. Collins I'm Isabella Swan, these are my sisters Lunamaria Hawke, Esmeralda DaCosta, and Amelia Allster and my brothers Damian McGinty, Ryan Kelly, and Paul Byrom, this is my boyfriend Keith Harkin. Today is our first day, so we came to get our papers." I said with my sweetest smile and taped into Mr. Collins' mind. '_Damn. That Isabella is hot. I'm only 10 years older than her. That's not much. maybe I can get her to leave that Kevin boy.' _I stoped reading after that I was too disgusted. He gave us our papers and scheduals, we went outside to the foyer and dicused our time tables**.(A/N: I going by what my school does cuz in everyfic i read the always have like 6 periods and each is only like 45 mins long well in my school we have only 4 classes a day - 4 classes each semester, so by the end of the year we have all 8 classes- and 2 different lunch periods-one after 2 period and one after 3 period-, so if its confusing just PM or ask and i'll explain it better,ok?)** My day went like this.

_Homeroom/First Period: Geography with Paul, Ryan, andAmie;_

_Second Period: Math with no one; _

_Thrid Period: Art with Keith, Luna, and Paul; _

_LUNCH _

_Forth Period/Last Period: Religion with Paul, Ryan, Damien, Keith,Luna, Essie, and Amie _-that class was going to rock-.

"Yes! I have at least three people in three out of four classes!" I was happy. We were just talking when I had a black and white pixie latched onto my waist.

"Yay! Bella, it's going to be like old times! I hope we all have classes together!" Alice squeled.

"Yeah, I hope we have a few classes, too, but maybe you want to get your stuff so we can find out?" I asked trying to get her to let go. I'm happy to see them again, but it's still a little weird. Alice just nodded let go and draged the rest of the Cullen's in there before anyone else could hug me. We were just waiting when I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to see Veronica and Steven standing there smiling.

"Hi guys, we couldn't wait till you came!" Veronica squeled much like Alice. Then the Cullen's came out and a look of surprise crossed her face. "Hi, Cullens, so you _did_ enrole. And you've changed. Last time I saw you guys, a few days ago you were all depressed and enclosed in your own world; your parents, too." I was shocked at her so were the Cullen's, but Jasper regained his composure first and answered.

"Well, you see, the reason we were depressed was because we moved from someone, we all loved and held close, but then to our surprise you introduced us to the Donaldson's and Bella is now a member of their family. She was who we moved from. We were shocked to find out about her parents, but now that we have our Bella back we're happy, Esme and Carlisle, too," He said choosing his words carefully. Veronica looked confused.

"Who's Bella? The Donaldson's didn't adopt a Bella..." She trailed of and I helped out.

"They're talking about me I used to go by Bella instead of Izzy," I said and a look of understanding then shock crossed her face, she was about to ask another question whe the warning bell rang.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later. What lunch do you guys have?" Steven asked looking hopeful.

"We all have second lunch, what about you, Cullens?" I asked them.

"Great! We all have second lunch too." Emmett said and look of sadness washed over Veronica and Steven's features.

"Oh, well, we have first lunch, but I guess we'll see you around," Steven said as we parted ways.

"Bella, what class do you have first?" Rose asked me with a smilie on her face.

"Paul, Ryan, Amie and I have Geography," I said.

"Cool, Alice and I have that, too," Rose said and then we all made our way to our first class, I could tell Paul, Ryan and Amie were _NOT _pleased about this, oh well I just hope the don't do something stupid like the last time we were in school... I wonder how _this_ school's going to be with the Donaldson's **and** the Cullen's on our first day. We'll just have to find out., hope they can handle us.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING!!

**IPOV**

"Cool, Alice and I have that, too," Rose said and then we all made our way to our first class. I wonder how this school's going to be with the Donaldson's and the Cullen's on our first day. We'll just have to find out.

We all walked to our first class; Geography. We walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to us, the teacher a 25 year old man turned to us and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Hello, My name is Isabella, but please call me Izzy, and these are my brother Paul and Ryan, and my sister Amelia. We are the Donaldson's, we were all adopted form different places." I said in my sweetest voice, I had to clarify that we are all 'adopted' so our intermit behaviour with our mates was not weird. Then the Cullen's introduced themselves.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie Hale, but were all the Cullen's." Alice said in her happy voice. The teacher just cleared his throat, and stared at me and Rose with a creepy look.

"H-Hello I'm Mr. Walker. You guys can sit in the back, but there are not enough seats so Rosalie and Izzy you have to sit here in the front." He said eyeing me up I shuddered to fast for humans to catch, luckily my amazing brothers saved me. I'll have to thank them so much later!

"Actually Mr. Walker me and Ryan will be sitting in the front, our eyes are not so good. We would not be able to see at the back." Paul said as he and Ryan sat I sent him a telepathic message.

_'Thank you _**SOOOOOO** _much guys! I will never be able to thank you, seriously he really creped me out and Rose thnak's you to.' _I thought to them only to have them nod.

We made our way back to the back of the room and sat in the empty desk's all the kids watching us and an upset Mr. Walker started his lesson, constanly asking if I needed help anything to talk to me or be near me, I think I might have to change this class. After that I made my way to Math I had no one in my family in this class, I wonder if any Cullens are in this class, my thoughts were answered when i walked into the Math class only to see Emmett and Jasper sitting with three other kids at a group table like all the tabled were, they looked up when I walked into the room and the smiled and winked again to fast for humans.

"Hello Ms. Harris, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Izzy, I was adopted by the Donaldson's along with my boyfriend, brothers and sisters who are also here at the school." I said walking up to her, she was about 27 years old, are all the teachers here young? She seemed stunned for a minute before she asked me,

"Izzy, is there anywhere you would like to sit. Also this is a free period class so do whatever." Ms. Harris asked as soon as she did Jasper and Emmett opened their mouths.

"Oh come on Bells sit with us like old times!" Emmett yelled while Jasper nodded his head vigourlisly, everyone seemed shcoked.

"Y-You know Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen?" Her voice stiff and jealous...wow she's creepy to!

"Yeah, were old family friends, were really close." I said as I walked over to them giving each one a hug. Then sittingin between them at the group table the three other kids watching us but we judt ignored them.

"So sis, how was your first class?" Jasper asked slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't ask!" I groned, while they chuckled.

"Aww Bells, what happened you can tell your big brother Emmett... and Jasper!" Emmet said then rushed to add Jasper when he glarderd, the humans looked awed...

"Well Emmet your NOT going to like this, you know that I have Geo first period with my brothhers and sister, also Alice and Rose. Well our teacher Mr. Walker was all over me the enitre time, he tried to make me and Rose sit up by him, since two of us had to" I said as he growled to low for human ears.

"But don't worry Ryan and Paul took the seats and saved us but he was still touching me, he lft Rose alone when I said her family would kill the guy that hits on her, but then i got stuck with him..." I said and shuddered, both of them looked livid and I seen the humans shrink back.

"Were swithcing our first periods." Was all Jasper said.

"Oh, no don't worry about me." I said feeling bad.

"Bella don't feel bad, we want to protect you! and if there is a creepy teacher were protecting you from him." Japser said in a this-is-final voice, I just sighed.

"U-U-Um...uh are you three related at all?" A girl at our table squeaked we all tured to her and she turned about 10 shades of red, and Jasper smilied at me, and I knew he was saying thank you for the bloodlust control, I just smilied back.

"Oh no, but we are old family friends, so were practily family. We were all adopted by familes and became frined when our parents met at a young age." Jasper said.

"Oh, its just you guys looked so perfect for each other..." The girl said and both me and Jasper chocked, while Emmet burst out laughing, the girl just looked confused.

"No no no, I have my boyfriend Keith Harkin-Donaldson, and Japser is with Alice Cullen." I said to her, an understanding crossed her face.

"Oh!! I'm sorry, it just you looked so comfortable and like you can relate..." She trailed off and Japser just nodded. Class continued with the human girl asking question and her two freinds listing intently.

After this class was was thrid, third was good; I had Keith, Luna and Paul, Edward and Alice with me. It was the first class I had with Edwrad and the first time he talked to me since the house incident, he was very nice, but seemed pained. It hurt me to see him like this, I just wanted to hug him and mike it better, but I couldn't, first it just didn't feel right and it would hurt Keith. But onther than that, it was fun we laughed and talked but soon enough it was lunch, we all walked into the cafeteria and into a lucnh line we bought our props and sat a large round table a little off to the side.

"So Bella how was your first day?" Luna asked sittiing besinde be with Essie on my other side and Amie beside her.

"Meh.. It was ok, other than First period it was good." I said then I heard Rose.

"Oh I know, I'm so with you on that one Bella!" Rose said and I laughed she did too.

The day contiuned with our last class and we then all parted ways and headed home, we were greeted by the faces of our anxious and excited parents.

"Hi guys how was it? Did everything go ok? Your all alright right? You had fun?" Our Mom fired questions at us and I just sent her calm and answered.

"Hey to you too, everything went fine, were alright, and yes we had fun." I said as I smilied and hugged her, she hugged me back.

"Thats good, we were worried what with those Cullen's being there." My Dad said and I just shook my head in a way that said not to worry he just smilied too and hugged me tight.

Wel this was a good first day, I walked up to my room with Keith folowing me up. So this day was good, and this is how the rest of my eternity will be like, The Cullens will always be specail but never family. Edward will always be important but never my lover. The Donaldson's will always be my family and Keith will always be my love, that will never change. I am bonded to them forever and I always will be I hope they understand that. So my life, the one that was filled with heartbreak, death, happieness, and reunion is complete and I will live happily ever after with my life how it is now.


	8. AN

I will continue this story as soon as possible. School has overrun my life. My hope is to have it up by Thanksgiving. Please don't loose hope in me. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own anything.

BPOV

Keith and I had decided to plan our wedding.

"Mom, Dad, and everyone else we have decided to get married." We exclaimed.

The cullen's looked like their worlds had just come crashing down. Edward looked like he wanted to kill everything in his path and Keith was in his path. Our family looked like angels had come down from heaven and given them everything they wanted.

"Hey guys you will always be my family, and Edward you will always be my first love. I love you, but I'm not _**in**_ love with you. Carlisle, Esme, and everyone else you will always be in my heart." I sad with a sad twinge to my voice.

"Hello Bella or is it Izzy now." Aro said darkly by the door.

"Daddy!!" I exclaimed and ran over and hugged him.

"Daddy?!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"Yes, the story we told you was true, but we didn't tell you that Aro saved me from being killed by his brothers. He took me in when no one else could bare. I lived and got turned a year after you left. The rest of the story is basically the same."

"Oh." Alice puffed.

"Oh and guys all this stuff with Keith was a joke, this is only the cover for when they were going to bring me out into the open in Italy." I said laughing.

"Bring you out!?" They yelled in a question.

"Yes, I am the princess of the Volturi and soon to be queen, isn't that right dad?" I asked.

"Yes sweety that is, are you ready to go take your rightful place on the throne?"My dad said then asked.

"Yeah, just have to get a couple things." I said while I rushed upstairs to get my bags, a letter I had written long ago, and a letter I had written just recently. I rushed down the stairs and gave the letters to Edward while holding my bag.

"Ready to go dad." I said, "Bye guys".

I left not waiting a reply.

EPOV

Her dad is Aro. What this can not be happening!!!! She can running back down with two letters and her bag. Then she came over to give me the letters. She said bye then left. She left. I tore open the letters. The older one I read first it said:

_Dear Edward,_

_If you have this then I wanted to tell you that I still love you, but I will try to go on with my life like you said I should._

The more recent one said:

_Edward,_

_I still love you, and I want you to be my prince. Come after me. If you don't come then I know that what you said that day in the forest was true, that you didn't love me._

I stood frozen there for a second, but then I darted out of the house faster than my family could reach me. My target was Bella. I still was in love with her and couldn't, wouldn't lose her again. After a couple minutes I caught up and caught her while falling to the ground.

"Bella, you will be the death of me." I said before I pulled her into a passionate kiss that showed all the emotion I had had bottled up for years. Then I said three simple words.

"_I love you."_

She said those three simple words in front of the man I would have to explain as yo why I left his beautiful, brilliant daughter. At that moment I couldn't care less.


	10. AN 2

It is finished if you don't send me at least 10 reviews. Myself I think that the ending is pretty alright.


End file.
